


The Wedding Party (Part 2)

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [47]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the wedding comes. Everyone thinks the kids are adorable dress so well. Briar Rose gets lots of praise and Arthur and Eames take tons of photos of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Party (Part 2)

When the morning of the wedding came, Arthur and Eames woke up early to Briar Rose jumping on their bed, saying she had to get ready for Leo and Kat’s wedding. Arthur yawned and got up, getting Briar Rose to the bathroom while Eames got up to make breakfast.

After the kids ate, Eames went to help Briar Rose get ready while Arthur got his boys dressed. Briar Rose had a long tulle dress of white, the top of the dress a silk material with thin straps. On the back was a large peach colored bow with a false diamond in the center, buttons from the dress trailing down her back. Briar Rose loved the dress and felt like a princess in her gown and the moment she got it on, she was still, already feeling like a lady. Eames got her hair up in a donut bun and decorated it with the peach and white flowers she and Kat had picked out for her. When he was done, he gave her, her white basket that Kat had given her for the occasion and said,

“There. You look beautiful, my flower.”

Briar Rose smiled and went to her mirror and spun around before she said,

“Thank you daddy.”

“You’re welcome. Let’s go show your dad.”

She nodded, taking Eames’ hand before he went to help Arthur.

Arthur had put Edward in his grey suit with black suspenders and white oxford. As a little boy, he didn’t like getting dressed up, usually but this time around, he seemed excited for it, talking about his waistcoat and how it matched his suit and he asked Eames if he could comb his hair nicely too while Eames did his tie.

“Of course sprog. You want to look good for this event huh?”

“Well…Briar Rose looks like a princess. I should look good too.”

Eames smiled and agreed. He did swept over look on Edward’s dark blonde, nearly brown hair, now that he was older, he was losing the curls of his youth, the roots of his hair getting darker but he still had a lot of blonde in it. When he was done, he helped Edward in his coat and then Arthur came back, now dressed in his suit as well and then Eames went to shower and dress himself. He and Arthur always made a dashing pair, both of them in black, but Eames wore a white oxford with a blood red tie, Arthur wore black on black and looked every bit the young pointman he fell in love with. 

“Ready?”

Phillip had been asleep the whole time, but he had been the first one dressed in his little dress pants and button down styled onesie and bow tie. He cradled Enoch with him as Arthur picked him up from his playpen and soon, they were on their way. Arthur held onto Edward and Phillip while Eames went to leave Briar Rose with the wedding party and then took his seat with Arthur. Soon, the wedding started and Briar Rose came down the aisle first. The entire crowd aww-ed as she walked her practiced walk, throwing handfuls of rose petals down the white liner, not at all afraid or nervous. Eames took pictures of her as she made her way down and then stood by the bride’s side, Leo smiling at her as she smiled back. 

When the bride came down the aisle, everyone stood and the ceremony went on its way.

After some tears, some sweet words, the kiss and the applause, everyone went to the reception. Briar Rose stayed behind for more pictures and eventually found her parents at the party. Everyone had to tell Arthur and Eames how lovely their children were, so well behaved and gorgeous. Edward danced with the bride while Briar Rose danced with Leo and one of their neighbors was kind enough to watch Phillip while Eames and Arthur danced with each other. Eventually, Briar Rose wanted to dance with her father and Arthur took pictures from his seat. There was dinner and cake and more dancing, Edward having a blast dancing by himself and with other guests and with Kat especially. Phillip was awake enough for some cake and a bit of dinner but he was content watching everyone. Eames took Arthur’s hand as they sat together, looking at each other, Arthur’s eyes going to their hands were their ring fingers overlapped. They shared a kiss, silently exchanging their I love you’s.

Soon, it was time for the garter toss, then the bouquet toss and soon, the wedding was over. Leo and Kat had arranged for Waffles to stay with Eames and Arthur while they went on their honeymoon and they again thanked them for letting Briar Rose participate for coming to the wedding. Arthur told them it was no problem and to enjoy their honeymoon and they would see them in a week. Eames gathered Briar Rose in his arms, their little girl exhausted after a long day, Phillip in Arthur’s arms and Edward standing between them, holding an extra piece of cake Leo had snuck over to him. 

On their way home, the kids sound asleep, Eames held Arthur’s hand, his other hand holding Edward’s cake while Arthur drove. He looked at his spouse and said,

“Tonight was fun. It’s been a while since we dressed up and went somewhere.”

“Yeah. I have to say, after being in comfortable clothes for so long, I’m wondering how I ever wore suits all the time.”

Eames laughed.

“You look smashing though. So sexy.”

Arthur looked at him for a moment and smiled.

“You too.”

Eames kissed his hand.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Eames continued to hold Arthur’s hand until they got home and only let go when they had to get out of the car and get their kids out. Edward yawned as he climbed out and followed Arthur and Phillip in, Eames cradled Briar Rose on his shoulder as he went to Leo and Kat’s to pick up Waffles and bring him over to their house for the week. Once he got inside, he let Waffles and Woody play around with each other, Caramel joining in and he headed upstairs. He woke Briar Rose up long enough to get her out of her flower girl dress and into her nightgown and she was soon asleep again. He said good night to her, then checked in on Edward, then Phillip. He watched the pups make their way upstairs, their visitor following Woody into Edward’s room before Arthur took Eames’ hand and they went to their bedroom.

“Tired?” Asked Eames as he closed the door behind them.

“Not in the least.” Replied Arthur, locking the door once Eames closed it.


End file.
